The Awakening
by Angelous Amore
Summary: Alright this is my first story tell me what you think and what I need to fix. Don't be afraid to be brutally honest however don't ask about happy endings cause you won't like my response.
1. The Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Vash the Stampede or any of his affiliations or partnering characters. There is only one character within that I own and that is Chaotica Angelous "Chaos" if you wish to use him please ask me for his info and other such things so that my character is not misrepresented.

Legend: thoughts "spoken words"

And now on with the story.

Vash coughed and let the dust and sand spill from his cloak. He shook himself off climbing down from the train and looking back up to see if the two women were still behind him.

they should really stop following me!

He thought this as he slipped into the crowd heading for the tavern. Chaos fell out of the bed shaking himself off and yawning on the floor. The woman rolled over and fell on top of him snuggling closer. He stood up dumping her back on the bed.

"Your money is on the table although I doubt you'll get to use on the things you should."

The woman sat up shaking her hair out and shrugging her shoulders. Suddenly she fell back onto the sheets and her blood began to soak into the pillow and mattress as he turned the doorknob and called the Jain back to his side. Vash settled down on a stool at the bar shaking his head the two women stumbled in.

How do they keep finding me?

Chaos came down the stairs as they stumbled in and he eyed them shrugging his shoulders and pulling his hat down further making sure his unique eyes were shielded. It had been a long time since he had come to this dimension. He took the stool beside Vash and slapped the bar. The bartender jumped and turned around handing him a bottle of Whiskey and a shot glass. Vash looked over at him out of the corner of his eye focusing more on the bottle than the person. It had been a long time since he had completed his task and avenged her death. Yet they still followed him. Chaos slid the bottle over to him and then hit the bar again the bartender spun with a glass in his hand.

"I see you've got somebody else to drink with yet again."

"Just give'em the glass."

The bartender nodded and put the glass down in front of Vash. He filled it up and downed it in one shot. Shaking his head and feeling that familiar burn in his chest as the whiskey ate its way down to his stomach. The girls in the back that had been eyeing Vash stood up and moved forward.

Oh boy here comes trouble

Chaos stood up and shrugged off his cloak letting his wings sweep outward. He used them to conceal Vash as he rolled over the counter and creep beneath the bar slipping out the back door.

"Um could you move your wings please?"

Chaos turned around and let his eyes reveal their true state.

"Who might you be?"

"Well I am called Sempai by this young lady and her name is Millie."

They both took a bow then Millie knelt before his left wing picking up his fallen feather. Before they could continue the conversation with him however he spun grabbing his cloak and forcing his wings back within himself he slipped the cloak on and was out the door. Vash was waiting for him sitting on the roof across from the bar. Chaos leapt up to the roof grabbing Vash and flipped down to the other side slipping into the room that he had rented just for this purpose.

They stood there facing each other for what felt like eons. Then suddenly they both burst into laughter and shook hands.

"Vash my man its been a long time, how you been, still on the run I see and missing a arm."

"Well that's what I wanted to see you about. You remember the flying city, well it's not flying anymore."

"Let me guess the Twelve, right?"

"Yeah, but how did, oh never mind can you make it?"

"Yeah Vash I can make it but you know what this means right?"

"Yeah."

Two hours later Vash had two arms again and the both of them were walking out of the town. As they made their way out of the town the girls followed behind them at a safe distance. Hours passed and then days as they moved along until one night as the girls were camping in what they thought was a safe distance from the boys an explosion erupted in the distance at the their campsite.

Chaos swooped in low over the girls landing in the middle of their site.

"Get up quickly and be quiet about it. If you must insist on following him then you must be prepared to move at the drop………"

Chaos spun facing the night away from them.

"Go……………NOW!"

The girls leapt up running zipping right past Vash who moving straight toward Chaos.

"Yo what took you so long to get here."

Vash stepped up beside Chaos and looked out toward the darkened horizon shaking his head. He drew the gun at his side and shook off the smiles of the day. Chaos became suddenly sullen and turned back.

Two figures stepped up into what little light the moon cast staring back at Vash and his companion before darting forward to stand directly in front of them.

"We are the death bearers and we have come for you Chaos and Vash the time for peacefulness has long since passed away."

In that moment two things happened at once. Vash truly awoken and Chaos fired one shot. In the moment after……………all hell broke loose.

The fire in Vash's eyes matched that of Chaos's the enemies standing before them let their cloaks fall to the ground revealing the bullet hole on one and the guns on another.

"Why must you two make this so difficult?"

The first death bearer darted forward lunging at Chaos two reports were heard in the night and then the sound of a body being tossed through the air followed. The second death bearer looked at Vash and snapped up his gun pointing it at a distance in the darkness. A woman's scream suddenly pierced the night and Chaos was off and running letting his wings lift him into the air. Vash ducked at the gun swiveled around to him and kicked out rolling straight toward him. Chaos swooped in low to find Sempai and Millie surrounded by wolves and a herder standing in the middle of the wolves. He swung in low grabbing Millie's hand as she grabbed Sempai. As he lifted into the sky he swung around flying back to grab Vash before while he moved the two girls onto his shoulders. Vash stuck his hand up grabbing Chaos's out stretched hand and then they flew off all four believing their own points of view.

"Vash so this is how you've been living for the past couple of days."

"Try years dude, try years."


	2. Awake

Disclaimer: I do not own Vash the Stampede or any of his affiliations or partnering characters. That being stated, there is one character within that I own: Chaotica Angelous "Chaos". If you wish to use him please ask me for his info and other such things so that my character is not misrepresented.

Legend: thoughts "spoken words"

Chapter 2: The After Math! 

They crashed into the ground, Angelous had been asleep since the past five hours and when they hit so was Vash. The girls on the other hand were a different story.

"Sempai why are boys like that?"

" Feh…………….males!"

Vash rolled over and snuggled up to Angelous like they were still on the ship and everything was fine Rem wasn't dead and Knives was still sane.

He could hear voices but he just pushed them away and snuggled into the feathers he remembered from so long ago.

"Sempai I can't seem to wake them, they are too close to appear not intimate."

"Well I think its cute."

"SEMPAI!"

"Hey stop all the ruckus people are trying to sleep if you don't mind."

Angelous closed his eyes and twitched his feathers against Vash sending the memory through touch. Around midnight Vash and Angelous woke up stretching their muscles and noticed one of two things. The girls were missing and there were two people pretending to be them in the sleeping bags. Vash and Angelous crept forward slowly drawing their guns and pointing them at the bags.

"Who are you?"

The bags twitched and moved then were suddenly thrown open revealing two red head wenches that were bound and gagged with locks of hair from both Sempai and Millie. Chaos stepped forward eyeing the women who looked up at him frightened then realizing who it was attempted to smile behind the gags. Vash turned to Chaos and eyed him suspiciously.

"You know I think you know those two girls."

Chaos suddenly realized and heard Vash's voice about the same time he had started to move toward the two women. He coughed and mumbled something about guys having their fun too. Vash shook his head then stepped forward and untied the two women. They looked at each other then turned their backs and dropped their dresses to the ground revealing a the message carved into their flesh then they toppled over dead. Vash stepped forward and shook his head checking them for pluses even though he knew it was too late. Chaos merely shook his head and lightly dropped his hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"You know V man you could always make'em pay!"

Vash looked up at him and nodded his head shaking away the tears and letting the anger flow through him. He rose to his feet and settled his mind.

"What dear cousin should we do!"

"Now that sounds like the Vash I use to know!"

"Well Vash bro were out in the middle of the dessert and we've got training to do."

"What training?"

"Well let's see it always takes your emotions to bring it so."

Vash looked around again and then nodded he stepped back to the women's bodies and snatched off one arm. The Training began."

Elsewhere

Millie rolled over and dropped to the floor banging her shoulder and kicking Sempai in the process. The both woke up and attempted to rub their eyes but found their hands bound behind their backs. Millie stood up and looked down at Sempai sitting on the floor.

"How did this come about Sempai?"

"Millie don't think if I knew that it wouldn't have happened."

"Well I um…………"

"Don't answer just get over her and see if you can untie me."

Just then the door opened and a familiar yet strange figure walked in.

"Who are you, what do you want?"

Sempai glared at Millie until she sat down and her voice stopped echoing.

"All justifiable questions doesn't mean they warrant an answer though. Now you two just sit tight don't make any noise and I won't have send my boys in here to………shall we say entertain themselves!"

Sempai stood up and moved closer to the looming figure.

" I hope you know Vash will come and when he does you'll have hell to pay."

"Dear girl hell is only the beginning of what he owes me. But I'd love to see him attempt to dish it out."

He turned on his heel and walked back through the door shutting it with a sharp click behind his self. Sempai turned back to Millie huddled in the corner.

"Oh come now he wasn't that scary."

Millie looked down at Sempai's feet and shook her head then tilted forward having fainted dead away. Sempai looked down and saw a very large but cute mouse sitting on her foot looking up at her.

"Oh for crying, MILLIE! WAKE UP!"


End file.
